EpicMafia - BTW, You Are Psychic
Characters *Ezekiel: Berryleaf *Eva: Sarcastic Don *Noah: Pierzina *Sadie: Raised By Wolves *Harold: Awesome owen1 *Leshawna: Webkinz Mania *Gwen: MintSkittlePenguin *Blaineley: Tdfan567 Pregame WebkinzMania: I'm no octopus Day One You feel very irritated by Blaineley. Ezekiel: oh god not zeke Gwen: Omg Eva: I WILL SLAP YOU Sadie: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY Ezekiel: ew Eva: WITH MY MEAT Ezekiel: lynch me Blaineley: DRAMA ALERT Gwen: Blaineley: Noah: Hi. Ezekiel: i don't like zeke Sadie: HAY EVERYONE Eva slaps Blaineley Blaineley: WHAT Leshawna: I hate Harold Blaineley: SCREW OFF Eva: lmao Zeke Noah: I'm gonna kill myself. Gwen: Omg Sadie: I'M BIG, BOOTYFUL AND PROUD! Eva: YAS QUEEN Sadie: let's lynch Noah Sadie: he want to go Noah: No I don't! Shut up tub of lard. Sadie: *cries* Blaineley: GWEN WHAT THE FUCK Sadie: how dare you Leshawna: Hell NO. Noah: You look like a rotten tuna casserole. Sadie: GUYS Gwen: Never mind Sadie: EZEKIEL Sadie: COULD BE FOOL Sadie: STOP Gwen: OMG Leshawna: You DON'T SAY THAT TO A SISTAH Eva: vote Noah not Zeke Leshawna: GTFOH Sadie: Noah you die Eva: sistas before mistas Sadie: fatshamer Noah: I'm doctor?? But whatever/ Ezekiel whispers to Ezekiel: i'm mafia don't tell anyone eh Blaineley: GOD DAMN IT Eva: how dare you fatshame sadie Noah: You guys are so boring... Sadie: I'm Ezekiel's whisper Eva: "someone" Gwen: Um Blaineley: STOP BEING OFFENSIVE Gwen: zeke is fool Eva: you're boring actually Gwen: And Gwen: He leaked his whisper Gwen: to get Gwen: votes Ezekiel: you're the fool Gwen: soooooooooooooo Sadie: ^ @Gwen: Sadie: Queen Gwen of smartness Noah: Ezekiel is booboo the fool Blaineley: HAROLD VOTE Sadie: kiss me gwen Ezekiel: fine i'll be non problematic zeke but i still don't like him Gwen: *kisses Sadie* Sadie: you know you want me Sadie: thanks gurl Eva: hot Blaineley: NO OOC Ezekiel: is actually not sexist Blaineley: DA,N IT Eva: Harold vote Ezekiel: hi Harold has turned into a vegetable! Night Two The night never came for Noah, the voodoo lady. Noah did not leave a will! Noah: fuck this shit Day Two After observing Ezekiel for an entire night, you realize he/she might be a Psychic. You received a gun! Sadie, the doctor, couldn’t save themselves in time. As read from the last will of Sadie: I'm BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I'M SADIE. You tried to read Blaineley's mind, but something distracted you. Eva: SADIE Sadie: hey Gwen: omg Eva: RETURN TO ME Blaineley: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Leshawna: ... Gwen: WHO THE FUCK You hear a gunshot! Blaineley, the santa, died within seconds. As read from the last will of Blaineley: DRAMA RULES Leshawna: And Harold died Sadie: hi Blaineley!!! Leshawna: What? Blaineley: DAMN IT Eva: it was your fault wasn't it? Leshawna: Oh my god Sadie: Noah isn't talking to me >:/ Eva: slaps everyone with meat Gwen: oh my Blaineley: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME Ezekiel whispers to Ezekiel: hey dude i know you're the mafia killer evil person that is bad but don't lynch me please Gwen: Blaineley Ezekiel whispers to Ezekiel: i am mafia Sadie: Blaineley gorl who are you Gwen: OMG STFU ZEKE Gwen: WE KNOW YOU ARE FOOL Blaineley: Bowen Ezekiel whispers to Ezekiel: can she hear me Sadie: hey! Sadie: I'm RBW Eva: ... Noah: shut up sadie Blaineley: cool Noah: you got my lynched Leshawna: What if he's just saying that to throw us off? Noah: bitch ass Gwen: idk Blaineley: SHUT UP Sadie: omfg Sadie: you fatshamed me Leshawna: Guys if we are wrong, we lose Blaineley: YOU WANTED TO BE LYNCHED Sadie: rot in hell Noah Gwen: um Sadie: Bowen can you believe this bitch Gwen: Zeke Gwen: is Blaineley: no Gwen: fool Eva: well I don't have a lead Gwen: bitches Leshawna: no??? Leshawna: how do you know? Leshawna: you are just assuming Sadie: he thinks he can do whatever the f he want! Leshawna: are you a cop? Blaineley: ikr Gwen: No Sadie: entitled bitch Gwen: Bitch Leshawna: so you are randomly throwing names around Blaineley: yep Sadie: no one insults me, the great and mighty Sadie Gwen: How the fuck should I know what I am Eva: I thought you were friends >.> Eva: deep Leshawna: it should say on the side Sadie: omg these guys are slow Gwen: The only thing showing roles Blaineley: lynching Leshawna Leshawna: so eva, hop off the me vote Gwen: Is SOME COLORED SQUARES THAT DON'T SAY SHIT Eva: who do you suggest then??? Eva: it's not Zeke Leshawna: gwen is randomly throwing out ezekiel and me Leshawna: but she is not a cop Gwen: well Leshawna: so there's no proof Leshawna: no "well" Gwen: I trust my queens Blaineley: rip Gwen Gwen: Ea Leshawna: what are you then that makes you know zeke is a mafia? Sadie: Ea Blaineley: Ea Noah: sadie your a whore Noah: slut Noah: bitch Sadie: bitch noah stfu Noah: bitch ass Gwen: i never said zeke is maf Gwen: I said he is fool Noah: ramen noodle head ass Eva: ^ Blaineley: DAMN IT NOAH Sadie: bully Sadie: go rot in hell Leshawna: and what role are you? Ezekiel: hi Leshawna: what proof do you have? Blaineley: BACK AT IT AGAIN BEING A DICK Gwen: omg tbh Ezekiel: sorry i was getting dinner Leshawna: none! Ezekiel: did i miss anything Leshawna: no! Gwen: Idk my role Leshawna: none! Leshawna: exactly Leshawna: so stop randomly claiming zeke is a fool Leshawna: stop saying i'm a mafia Gwen: bitch Gwen: what if you are the mafia Leshawna: you say bitch as frequently as you spew these lies Leshawna: lol Eva: lay it down leshawna Gwen: Heh Leshawna: ezekiel, what the actual hell Gwen: Looks like a tie bitch Eva: ^ Leshawna whispers to Ezekiel: you are the psychic Ezekiel: #splitvote Leshawna whispers to Ezekiel: i'm the cop Blaineley: no he would bite it Leshawna whispers to Ezekiel: -_- Ezekiel: #blindside Eva: >.> Sadie: so is your face sooo Eva: stfu Night Three Gwen, the lyncher, will never dance again. As read from the last will of Gwen: *makes out with sadie and twerks* Sadie: omg Blaineley: woah Sadie: Gwen <3 Game Over Mafia wins! This game was unranked You tried to read Eva's mind, but something distracted you. RoyalSkittles: hkjafkjfdg Webkinz Mania: LOL Berryleaf: gg Bowen: ok RaisedByWolves: AMBER OMG Berryleaf: you lied eva RaisedByWolves: YOUR NOAH RoyalSkittles: hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii RaisedByWolves: XD Webkinz Mania: I'm the last minute info to Zeke Berryleaf: wm why do you always trick me Raised By Wolves: I got to be Sadie Webkinz Mania: i'm so sorry! Webkinz Mania: that was genius though, right? Berryleaf: lol it's cool Sarcastic Don: I got to be Eva Pierzina: hi Category:EpicMafia